


Trees + Landslide + Star Wars

by imadoctornotyourhousekeeper



Category: MacGyver (TV 2016)
Genre: Gen, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Natural Disaster, Whump, jack is a star wars fan, resourceful mac
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-24
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:54:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26636926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imadoctornotyourhousekeeper/pseuds/imadoctornotyourhousekeeper
Summary: A natural disaster occurs during a mission. Mac must use his ingenuity to rescue Jack.
Relationships: Jack Dalton & Angus MacGyver (MacGyver TV 2016)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	Trees + Landslide + Star Wars

  
Location: The side of a mountain, in an undisclosed area

"Hey do you have any sciency way to make this easier?" Jack pushed away a branch from his face and felt for the next foothold. "Because now would be a good time to come up with something."

Mac, who was a couple of meters behind, laughed, "I'm sorry Jack, but the only way we can get to the top is through hard work."

"Well I guess it's too bad the tree cover is so dense, otherwise we could have parachuted in. 

Jack slipped and sent a shower of small stones down the cliff.

"Mac you good?"

"Yeah," said Mac shaking the dirt out of his face, "maybe we should swap places for awhile. I've had more experience climbing in this area."

"Bro, I am literally a mountain goat, but if you insist I won't argue. Let's see what you got."

Jack pretended to be horribly offended, while waiting for Mac to pass him. 

"Age before beauty anyways," Jack grumbled.

Mac paused, "you do realize what you said should be reversed right?"

"Oh I meant what I said, just because you have that blonde hair and you make that sweet little puppy dog face, does not mean you have me beat in the looks department."

Mac chuckled and continued his ascent. This was a quick mission and an easy one, despite the rock climbing. He and Jack were supposed to intercept a drug shipment which would be dropped out of a plane in a few hours. Based on the delivery timetable that Phoenix had been given, no one was supposed to pick it up until tomorrow, giving Jack and Mac enough time to get in position.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Location: Still on the side of that mountain

About twenty minutes later a plane roared overhead.

"That must be it," said Mac. 

They froze, flat against the rock, as the plane came nearer. The noise from the engines vibrated and loosened stones and branches and sent them sliding at breakneck speed towards the bottom. Mac looked down and immediately regretted it. He closed his eyes and held tight to the face of the cliff.

"You doing alright buddy? I know you hate heights."

Mac bit his lip and nodded, not daring to speak or open his eyes yet.

"Sure you are. We're about due for a rest anyway. There's a ledge to your left that's big enough for the both of us. You think you can make it?"

Mac opened his eyes and looked to his left. Not only was it roomy, but it would be much easier to go straight up from there then from where they were currently. 

Moments later, they were seated comfortably with their backs to the mountain. The view was incredible. The sun glistened on the white-capped peaks. The sheer grandeur made Mac forget his fears. The ledge they were sitting on seemed to wrap a little ways around the peak. Jack suggested exploring, in case it was an even easier climb. Mac wanted to stay put for awhile, so Jack went on his own and son disappeared behind some trees. 

Mac was startled out of his reverie by a loud rumbling sound. He looked up just in time to shield himself as falling debris from a landslide fell around him. After what felt like hours but in reality was only a few minutes the noise stopped. Mac stood up and looked around. A large chunk of the mountain above had slid onto the ledge he was on and below. He himself had been mostly protected by an outcropping of rock above him. 

"Jack! Jack!"

He heard muffled sounds from the other side of the pile of earth and rocks now before him.

"Hang on I'm coming to you."

Holding tightly to roots protruding from the soil, he carefully made his way to the other side. Jack had avoided most of the debris, but was trapped under a dead log which lay firmly across his midsection, one end trapped under the landslide. His eyes lit up when he saw Mac.

"I think I broke a few ribs," he wheezed, "but this darned log is making it hard to tell." He paused for breath, "I twisted my ankle too which is how I came to be trapped." 

Jack closed his eyes and tried to draw a deep breath. Mac surveyed the situation and called Matty.

" _Mac are you in position yet_?"

"Not quite there's been a hitch."

" _What do you mean a hitch? There wasn't supposed to be any hitches Mac._ "

Mac grimaced at her tone. Jack saw it and grinned.

"Put her on speaker," he said, suppressing a cough.

"Matty?"

" _Jack, what have you two done now_?"

"Well it wasn't us exactly, I personally would blame the mountain."

They could hear her eyes rolling.

" _Mac_?"

"What Jack is trying to say is there was a landslide and now he's trapped under a log."

" _Why on earth didn't you start with that, I'm sending in a chopper now...ETA is thirty minutes, it's the best I can do_."

Thank's Matty, we'll make it work." Mac hung up. "In the mean time, let me try and get this off you so you can breathe."

"That's good 'cause I don't think I can wait that long, it feels like it gets heavier every minute." Jack was having a harder and harder time forming words. Mac noticed this and hastily started looking for a heavy branch he could use as a lever.

"The earth is probably settling and putting pressure on the log, I'm going to use a lever and fulcrum to raise it enough for you to get out."

"Can't you just use the force or something?" Jack was grinning from ear to ear, "it'd be a lot cooler if you did."

"Unfortunately I am not a jedi, but with the help of science I don't have to be." Mac proudly waved a suitable branch.

"Alright, ready?" Mac pushed as hard as he could but the log didn't budge. Jack tried to help out on his end, but it was useless. The log remained firmly in place.

"Hey, hey Jack! You still with me?"

Jack's arms had fallen limply to his sides, Mac noticed with growing concern that his lips were turning blue.

"I'm going to have to try something else, we need to get this off you. Don't try and talk but you have to stay conscious for me. Jack?"

Jack opened his eyes and gave Mac a weak thumbs up. 

"You've got this, jedi," he whispered.

Mac sat thinking. The only sounds were those of nature and Jack's wheezing. He looked through everything he had, his knife, some string, some other odds and ends, and his water backpack. Eyeing the latter, inspiration hit. He emptied the bag, then screwed the cap on as tight as he could. With sap from a broken pine branch he made sure the seal was airtight. Finally he cut the drinking piece off the end of the hose. He also sealed where the hose went into the bag.

"I sure hope this works," he said out loud.

Jack smiled to himself, Mac's ideas always worked.

Mac shoved the bag in between Jack and the log, causing Jack to hiss with pain.

"I'm really sorry, but this is going to hurt."

Mac blew into the hose, pinching it closed when he paused for breath. The bag slowly inflated and even more slowly the log began to lift.

"Alright Jack, I'm going to pull you out on three and I need you to shove yourself out at the same time."

Jack nodded.

"One..two...three."

The weight was gone, but the sudden movement wrenched every painful muscle at once. Jack groaned.

Mac sighed with relief and they waited together for the chopper.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Location: Take a guess

As the EMT's secured Jack in the basket, he waved for them to wait a second and found Mac's hand.

"Thanks for getting me out buddy, that was pretty cool what you came up with."

Mac started to say something.

"Ah I'm not finished. For the record, you'd be an awesome jedi"

The helicopter slowly hauled in the basket. Mac watched it rise, grinning.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed it as much as I enjoyed writing it. Please comment, I love to hear from y'all!


End file.
